Loners and Rogues/Roleplay
Archives: http://everything-and-anything.wikia.com/wiki/Loners_and_Rogues/Roleplay/Archive_1 Phoenix yawned as lied in the roots of the tree. With no friends, he was often lonely. Paris 16:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) James stretched, getting to his paws. He hadn't eaten all day, and however much he didn't want to, food was essential for survival. Then again, survival was the least of this thoughts, but he knew his brothers wouldn't be happy if he starved himself. Sighing, he padded out of the clearing he slept in, and into the forest, looking for some prey. Losing himself in thoughts, James felt his body begin to get dizzy. It wasn't a normal feeling, and he assumed it to be from lack of food. How did he know all this medical stuff? Logan. He remembered when Logan used to sit and explain different herbs and their uses to him, and how he kept telling the brown to to shut up and go talk to someone who cared. He still felt guilty about that. What if Logan hated him? After all, if he'd listened to what his brother had to say, he would've known how to care for all three of his brothers when they became ill, and maybe, just maybe, he could've prevented their deaths. But no. He had to be the selfish, arrogant, cat he was and ignore Logan. Not to mention what he'd done to Kendall and Carlos. He knew they hated him. They probably wanted him to join them in StarClan, so they could kill him for the second time. Then, he'd just fade away to nothing. Because that's all he was. "I'm no use to anyone anymore," he muttered. 16:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tawny crept through the forest when she heard the murmur. She didn't realize another cat was here. She didn't want to be fought, so she asked the mysterious tom, "Who says?" 16:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) James looked up, starled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," he replied mutely. He padded in the other direction, not wanting her to see the tear sliding down his cheek. 16:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Tawny didn't worry. "This world is small. Since we might meet again, what's your name? Mine's Tawny." 16:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "James," He muttered over his shoulder. "Don't talk to me again, I'd prefer to be alone." 16:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Sure, James. That's my brother's name. See you!" (Oh yeah just dragged my irl brother into this but I won't make a third James) 17:01, July 27, 2013 (UTC) An empty, hollow feeling consumed James' muscular body, as he walked through the forest. Life just wasn't precious to him anymore. He did want to end his life, because he just felt so worthless. Of no use to anyone. Oh, who was he kidding? He was no use to anyone. 00:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Tawny continued walking and sensed that James was sad, maybe even depressed, but she didn't speak. She wandered, not caring if she scared away prey. 01:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Flower perched on a tree branch in the forest. "I can see so far!" She breathed. Then she remembered. Her father, her last living family, had died on this very tree. He had slipped on a high branch and fell to his death. Flower saw it. She saw him writhe on the ground, telling her... Flower blinked back tears. She loved her father, Flame, very much. She hopped down to the ground from a low branch. She had buried Flame where he died. He died yesterday. His scent lingered. Flower picked some beautiful flowers (lol) and put them at the scuff of dirt and the rock where underneath lay her father. She sat there. "Did you make it to the stars yet?" She whispered. "Did Leaf, Rain, and Blizzard take you there?" Suddenly new scents came through. Leaf, Rain, and Blizzard. Flower shut her eyes, trying to block the tears. "I'll make you proud," she vowed to her deceased family before a sob came out. 02:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) (Spamming here) Rose walked towards the forest. She passed a strange looking blue doghouse (high Twolegs Ferk owo) and she wondered how a dog could ever fit. She was suddenly barreled over so quickly she barely had time to think that she was being fought by the dog; maybe she had strayed too close. But then she smelled badger scent. Rose leapt up, fighting weakly; the forest was where she hoped to find prey and shelter after a quarter-moon. She was weak and dizzy from lack of food and rest. She fought with little strength she had left. StarClan help me, she thought, knowing sooner or later she would black out. 01:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hearing the commotion outside, the Doctor jumped into action. Quickly running through his doghouse, which, oddly, was larger on this inside than the outside. Nosing the door open as quickly as he could, he found himself standing nose-to-nose with a large black-and-white badger. He quickly glanced down, seeing a cat struggle under the mass of the large lumbering furball. The Doctor bared his teeth, and, with a snarl, launched himself onto the shoulders of the badger. Surprised by the new weight on it's shoulders, the badger backed up, allowing Rose to climb to her paws. The Doctor peered down at her. "Run! Run to my TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, gouging the badger's eyes. Doctor rolled his eyes when Rose gave him a confused look. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space! Don't bother asking, I just threw words together! It's rather fitting for her, really!" He stopped and bit into the badger's ear. The badger growled in pain as the Doctor drew blood. "Here I go again, talking like nothing's happening. Well, go on then! To the TARDIS! I'll be fine!" The Doctor bit into the badger's shoulder, causing it to yowl. It shook him off and lumbered away, moaning in pain, leaving a trail of blood. The Doctor noticed Rose was still there. "You stupid cat, I told you to do something! I was trying to protect you and you stood there like a statue!" (Ok, he's a bit more like 11 than he's supposed to be but whatever, we can mix 10 and 11 k) 02:12, 07/29/2013 James sighed to himself. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he whimpered softly. "Logie...Litos...Kenny...I miss you all...why'd you have to leave me here, all by myself? You guys were my only reason to live, and now you're gone....tell me, what in StarClan's name am I supposed to do without you guys?" He curled up into a ball on the forest floor, not caring where he was, and closed his eyes, wrapping his tail over his nose, before crying himself into a restless, fidgety, disturbed sleep. 02:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Ginger was returning from visiting Mint, the shy white she-cat always opened up around Ginger, and they both always had a good time around each other. It took Ginger a few minutes to realize that she was rather close to Twolegplace. As much as she hated to admit it she did miss the time when Leaf had been her sister, not her enemy. Shaking off memories she bounded towards the den she shared with Ruby and when she reached it came inside and curled up besides the tortoiseshell she-cat, who was taking a nap. Mint was curled up outside her den, staring up at the sky. She and Ginger often spent days together, and she felt more talkative after a day spent with her. But she wasn't very outgoing, so there was never anyone else to talk to. Her den was a ways into the forest, and consisted of a hollow log with some leaves and moss for bedding. It had been her home since her mother had died. Getting to her paws, the she-cat went to go wander in the woods for awhile- after all it was better than doing nothing. Mist was padding along one of the Clan's borders. She thought it was MistClan, as the Clan cats called it, but she didn't pay attention to stuff like that for the most part. She wasn't quite sure if she felt like messing around on or over the border at the moment, so she was just walking around in a rather large circle. Caught in indecision she highly doubted she'd notice if there was another cat around, but she didn't much care at the moment. 02:22, 07/29/2013 Rose was so confused. "TARDIS, huh..." She muttered, dodging the badger. She watched the mysterious cat fight the badger. Suddenly it stalked away. "I'm sorry, I can barely walk right to your... TARDIS! It travels through space and time and worlds, and... are you sure you're not talking rubbish? And what's your name anyways? Mine's Rose." (Ugh she doesn't seem like Rose or is it just me) 02:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay